


power in letting go

by sharonagoeswild



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Drama, M/M, Unrequited Love, lapslock, one-sided Im Jaebum/Jackson Wang, мерри крисмас энд хэппи нью еар (зей сейд)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonagoeswild/pseuds/sharonagoeswild
Summary: в декабре джебом жалеет обо всем.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	power in letting go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krezh12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/gifts).



> ответный подарок ❤️  
> традиционное новогоднее стекло по джекбомам, тк скзт
> 
> песня джебома вначале: Frank Sinatra - Drinking Again  
> песня джебома в конце: Brandon Flowers - Between Me and You
> 
> песня джексона, соответственно: Wham! - Last Christmas

в новогоднем пунше бэмбэма алкоголя больше, чем всех остальных ингредиентов, но джебом щедро доливает рома в свой бокал, игнорируя обеспокоенный взгляд ёнджэ, брошенный поверх стола. он в порядке, просто нужно продержаться еще немного. 

еще немного, пока закончится эта вечеринка; еще немного, пока закончится этот год.

еще немного, пока… 

он пока не придумал что. как, собственно, и не придумал чем ему поможет смена календарного года, но нужно же хоть на что-то надеятся. 

в квартире бэма деться некуда от гирлянд и развешанных повсюду омеловых веток; джебом уверен, что это какая-то ловушка, когда в третий раз натыкается на них с югёмом, молодых и влюбленных, наконец в себе разобравшихся, тонущих в сладкой любовной патоке. на трель звонка он не обращает внимания.

джексон поправился; это первое что он замечает, когда слышит знакомый голос и глупо замирает на диване, с поднесённым ко рту бокалом, край которого больно цокает о зубы. джексону идёт  — осмысляет медленно этот факт, переводя упрямый взгляд на старую рождественскую комедию, что крутится на плазме без звука. 

джексон поправился и ему, черт возьми, так хорошо  — ни тебе свободных рубашек, скрывающий до хрупкости тонкий торс, ни тебе болезненно впалых щек и измученного взгляда. впрочем, взгляд измученный хорошим питанием не лечится; он лечится любовью, заботой, о, а вот и лекарь собственной персоной: помогает повесить промокшую от снега куртку и целует коротко в висок.

джебому от мысли, что это мог быть он, хочется повеситься на гирлянде.

;;;

_ — с рождеством, хён,  — джексонова отвратная привычка звать его хёном в самый неподходящий момент поперек горла встает и вдохнуть мешает. шел бы, блин, веселился, но нет, ему нужно найти его здесь, на балконе одного, в слезах (всегда можно сказать, что это просто от сигаретного дыма). _

_ джексон садится рядом, набрасывает ему на ноги плед, и болтает ни о чем, а джебом думает, что хочет потушить свою сигарету о его абсурдно красивую руку, только чтобы он взвизгнул обиженно и оставил его, наконец, о д н о г о. _

;;;

джинён приносит с собой запах морозной улицы, букет из еловых веток и счастливые морщинки-лучики возле глаз. ради него джебом встает с дивана, отставляет свой ужасный коктейль из рома и рома, и даже позволяет себя обнять. щеки у джинёна холодные, улыбка теплая, и сам он родной-родной, обнимает крепко, пока на них с визгом не повисает югём (бесстыжий югём, который совсем не бережет старые спины своих хёнов). 

на экране плазмы фрэнк синатра беззвучно поет о потерянной любви; джебом делает глоток из своего бокала, и смотрит, как джексон вертится волчком по кухне, отвлекая бэмбэма от готовки, а мирно сидящих за кухонным островком марка и ёнджэ  — от обсуждения собак.

— он не был таким счастливым в прошлом году, правда?  — спрашивает джебом.

— хватит тебе уже пить,  — говорит джинён, отбирая его бокал. осуждает, но не за выпивку.

;;;

_ — это же рождество, джебом! нельзя быть таким хмурым в рождество! — джексон трясет его за руку, и джебом не выдерживает; игнорирует его до предела своих возможностей, а потом не выдерживает, взрывается, срывается, на ноги подрывается и рявкает, чтоб отстал, раскрытой ладонью в грудь ударяя.  _

_ джексон весь как-то тушуется сразу, улыбка осыпается крошкой разбитой маски; он извиняется, отходит, уходит, пропадает из поля зрения. только марк смотрит на него в упор и молчит. осуждением пропитывается воздух между ними. _

;;;

за большим обеденным столом они с трудом размещаются, потому что югёму непременно надо сидеть рядом с бэмбэмом, но не рядом с ёнджэ, а бэмбэм хочет сидеть во главе стола, а с другой стороны нужно обязательно посадить кого-то из хёнов — джебома, наверное? а может лучше джинёна, он как-то солиднее выглядит? хотя нет, давайте посадим марка, он же самый старший!

— просто сядь уже наконец, — фыркает марк, усмехаясь; они с джексоном оборачиваются на его голос одновременно, джексон улыбается (не ему, марку), и джебома ведет так, словно рома было слишком много.

марк сидит между ними, все время в полоборота — джебому за ним джексона не видно, зато слышно отлично; джексон рассказывает свои бесконечные забавные истории, смеется над комментариями бэмбэма и замолкает на полтакта. джебом знает зачем — повернуться взглянуть на марка, который взгляд от него не отводит, улыбнуться и тут же увидеть улыбку в ответ. джебом не хочет этого знать, но знает, что марк джексону всегда по-особенному улыбается. 

когда они знакомятся с джексоном в старшей школе, тот наворачивается со скейта в попытке сделать трюк и громко хохочет над собой. джебом морщится, слишком шумный этот новенький, не под стать им с джинёном.

— он такой…

— крутой!

— дурацкий!

с марком они с тех пор во мнениях всегда расходятся и всегда это касается джексона (просто все всегда касается джексона).

— что-то джебом-хён совсем притих! — кричит бэмбэм, когда они устраиваются играть в монополию, и джебом салютует ему стаканом с морковным соком (и когда только джинён успел подсунуть ему эту гадость).

— отстаньте от него, дайте поспать человеку, — шикает на них джексон, набрасывает ему на ноги плед и ему же улыбается. кажется, впервые за вечер. 

улыбка джексона все еще самая яркая.

(ярче, чем в прошлом году)

джебом ждет, что он останется, но он, конечно, этого не делает; возвращается к марку, кладет голову тому на плечо и тихо хихикает над чем-то только им двоим смешным.

и поделом тебе, им джебом.

;;;

_ — на рождество принято дарить подарки, джебом-а, — в приглушенном свете кухни глаза джексона сияют ярче обычного. — это мой подарок тебе. _

_ руки джексона — аномально горячие; пахнет от него чем-то слишком вкусным, чтобы осознать; сияющие глаза все ближе. _

_ он целует сладко, оглаживает большим пальцем линию челюсти и как-то слишком мягко лижет губы — джебом уверен, что его до того никто так нежно не целовал. _

_ — я люблю тебя, хён, — говорит джексон, не отстраняясь. _

_ отстраняется джебом.  _

_ — я не приготовил тебе подарок, сын-а, прости. _

_ из коридора за ними наблюдает марк. _

;;;

в декабре джебом разбивает сердце джексону, в январе его пьяного вытаскивают из горящей фотостудии — 

_ — я думал, ты меня ненавидишь, — говорит он марку, сидящему с ним в палате, пока джексон за стеклянными дверями пытается убедить полицейских, что это была случайность, а не целенаправленный поджог. _

_ марк смотрит в упор и молчит. не осуждает, но не за декабрь. _

в марте он уезжает в корею, возвращается тоже в марте, потому что от сеульских кошек внутри еще больнее, чем от пустых переполненных улиц сиэтла. в мае они с джексоном впервые с зимы говорят (джексон не улыбается). в июне он очень серьезно просит джинёна его пристрелить —

_ — даже ты меня презираешь, и вполне заслуженно, — говорит и кривится своим же словам. джинён не сдерживает желание закатить глаза. _

_ — не сочиняй на ровном месте, хён. ты разбил джексону сердце, но он взрослый мальчик, и как-нибудь с этим справится.  _

_ — ты все равно меня осуждаешь. _

_ — не за то, что ты отказал ему, а за то — почему. _

в июне джебом влюбляется в джексона, в его загорелые плечи и голые лодыжки, и в новый микстейп, что он записывает со своими гэгэ где-то в студии на окраине города. что-то там про ‘быть окей’ и джебом надеется, что джексон так справляется с его отказом.

в июле он затевает драку с марком (с характером последнего это простая задача) и неожиданно для себя оказывается в больнице с сотрясением и переломанными ребрами. подавать заявление он отказывается, несмотря на настойчивость полицейской.

в сентябре марк целует джексона после третьей бутылки пива и удивленный возглас ёнджэ тонет в улюлюканье мелких —

_ — наконец-то ты решился! — салютует бутылкой пива джинён. марк смеется, обнажая клыки: _

_ — я просто не мог больше сдерживаться. _

_ джексон выглядит смущенным, когда утыкается ему в плечо.  _

_ — надо наверное им сказать? мы с июня вместе. _

_ — с конца мая, если быть точнее, — добавляет марк, и смотрит на него, и джексон смотрит в ответ, и его глаза сверкают ярче звезд. _

в октябре джебом любит джексона так сильно, что больно дышать.

в ноябре он делает выставку, говорит о своем одиночестве, выворачивает свои страхи и комплексы наизнанку и превращает в искусство; джексон активно пиарит его в соцсетях, лайкает все статьи и фото по теме, но на самой выставке так и не появляется.

в декабре джебом жалеет обо всем.

;;;

в 0:02 минуты января он вдруг понимает, за что его осуждает джинён и не осуждает марк. джексон, словно прочитав его мысли, оборачивается и улыбается, и джебом впервые позволяет себе улыбнуться в ответ.

в этом году ему предстоит самое сложное — полюбить себя.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> любите себя 💚


End file.
